1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trivia games and chance spinner games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spinner trivia game. The conventional trivia game utilizes various subject category cards imprinted with questions and answers. However, this type of game does not provide a random chance element to add excitement to the game, as well as to allow players of lesser ability a chance to win the game. Also, the conventional trivia game does not provide a game board with facilities for organizing the subject category cards and counters for keeping track of each player's score. Further, the conventional trivia game is relatively slow paced, and may become monotonous. In order to overcome these disadvantages of the conventional type of trivia game, the present invention provides a trivia game board with four random chance spinners, a timer and a plurality of counters for keeping track of each player's score.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of spinner games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a spinner game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 132,130, which issued to A. Melton et al on Apr. 21, 1942. This patent discloses a game board provided with four numbered spinners. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 149,336, which issued to S. Binder on Apr. 20, 1948, discloses a game board provided with several spinners and parallel race track courses. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 173,465, which issued to W. Taylor on Nov. 9, 1954, discloses a game board provided with concentric circular race tracks and a central spinner. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,344, which issued to W. Parker et al on July 10, 1979, discloses a biblical game board with a central circular spinner. U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,132, which issued to D. Buchanan on Jan. 15, 1929, discloses a movie game board which is provided with a numbered spinner. The game board includes a series of columns containing corresponding structural divisions of essential elements of several stories, with each column being divided transversely into spaces for containing the individual elements. By utilizing the spinner to select a space from each column at random, a complete story may be woven from the randomly selected elements.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a trivia game which utilizes four spinners for randomly selecting the player to answer a question, the challenging player, the subject category of the question and the degree of difficulty and point value of the question. An additional feature of the present invention, not disclosed by he aforesaid game devices, is the provision of special cards to be interspersed among subject category question cards. Still another novel feature of the present invention is the provision of a game board provided with four random selection spinners, a timer for regulating the length of play of a trivia game and a plurality of counters for maintaining each player's score. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of spinner games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such spinner games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.